Four
Four is the main host of Season 4, Battle for BFDI. Four and their co-host X first appeared in the pre-BFDI video X Finds Out His Value. Four has very surrealistic mannerisms, including being able to deform characters, reviving them, screeching in order to stun characters, eliminating contestants by sucking them into their body, and having the ability to shoot laser beams from their hands. Four's first appearance in BFDI is Getting Teardrop to Talk, where they lead a game to win "a BFDI" (in which the winners will possibly get another battle for Dream Island). Four appeared alongside X, another abstract being representing a real-life number, letter, or variable. Personality Although Four seems calm most of the time, they appear angry in BFB 2 and BFB 3 for a few times. Cary Huang has suggested that they and X are some sort of extra-terrestrial beings. Four was nice in XFOHV and didn't screech then. Coverage Four's first appearance was in a 2008 animation by Jacknjellify called X Finds Out His Value along with X, where they helps X figure out his value by factoring out an equation. Nine years later, Four and X appear in BFB as the hosts. Unlike their original appearance, they act extremely odd and screeches at others who try to talk to them, making them faint, become dizzy, or even die (in the case of Pillow). The only two characters who can actually communicate with them properly are Dora and Roboty for some reason, who each also only talk in a strange manner. They can understand X, as seen in XFOHV and BFB 3. Their color was changed from dark blue to light blue. Kills Total kills: 2-7 Powers and abilities *Screechy: Stuns any contestant who tries to talk to Four. It can also generate hearts when Four is excited, which can fling a contestant. *Energy Beam: Electrocutes the contestant who is touched, and makes them lose health. *Recovery center: Four replaces the Recovery Centers from previous seasons with their hand. *Drawing transformation: Turns any contestant into a badly-drawn version of themselves, killing them. *Elimination: Four replaces the TLC and LOL from previous seasons, by sucking eliminated contestants into them or "eating" them. (Balloony says the eliminated contestants are sent to Eternal Algebra Class.) Trivia * They are depicted with four fingers frequently, but sometimes they are depicted with five, as seen during the intro of Getting Teardrop to Talk where they shrink Black Hole and before blasting energy beams at Gelatin in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. *They appeared in the HTwins.net game Tidepool, as a level 23 creature in the "Classic" character set. *Cary described Four as a "weird alien creature who doesn't know how to communicate" in his reaction video. If they actually are an alien, this could explain their strange powers, general behavioral quirks, and different eye and limb assets, as well as their screeching. *They explain challenges in a way where the problem is shown (performed by X, sometimes themselves) and they instruct the objects to the task as a challenge. *Four seems to be omnipotent. However, being omnipotent doesn't grant them the ability to give good solutions to the problems which they are faced with all of the time. *They have the ability to recover and kill contestants, replacing the Recovery Centers for this season. *They can also transport eliminated contestants to an unknown place (referred to as "Eternal algebra class" by Balloony) by sucking them into themselves, replacing the Tiny Loser Chamber and Locker of Losers *Four might represent the show's fourth season, although there's no clue of what would happen to them in season 5 (if there is one). *Four accidentally calls the team A Better Name Than That "Another Name Than That" in BFB 2 and BFB 4, a running gag in the BFDI series whenever Golf Ball can't think of a team name. *Four and X have terribly animated mouths sometimes. * Four was originally a darker shade of blue. * When they and X sometimes talk, they are just different assets used over and over. * Four can shoot energy beams from their hands. * Four starts the intro in every episode by raising their right arm in a fist. ** However, this isn't the case in BFB 4, when the intro plays after Bell says "Are you kidding me!" and Snowball goes into that pose. * Four is able to talk with their eyes, as shown in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. * Four's gender is not known by the contestants at the time. None of the contestants have referred to Four by any gendered pronouns, and Four was not included on Satomi's gender confirmation chart. They might use "it/its/itself" pronouns since Pie referred to them as an "it" in Getting Teardrop to Talk. Cary Huang has referred to Four as a male, but since Satomi said the episodes are canon, not what the creators say , it's possible that this isn't true. * According to Balloony, inside their body is a prison containing eliminated contestants. This prison is called "Eternal Algebra Class". Gallery Four's old body.png|Old Four pose Old Four.png|Four sitting in X Finds Out His Value OhNo!.jpg|Uh oh! Four say.png|"Fine whatever" Four Pose.png Nice four smaller.png|Four in the intro Screenshot four nmgfy.png Four.png Screenshot four go.png|"GO!" 4four.PNG|Four's malicious smirk after announcing "A BFDI" Screen Shot 2017-11-22 at 7.24.04 PM.png|SCREEECH Four image.PNG 4xangry.PNG|Four showing off their unibrow Contestants arguing about the dead contestants.png|Four standing in the middle of the contestants arguing about the dead contestants. screenshot_four_go.png|"Go!" screenshot_four_nmgfy.png|But if not, no more game for you! chrome_2017-11-11_08-50-12.png|Pretty cool don't you think? chrome_2017-11-20_14-48-46.png|Four's extremely long arm in X Finds Out His Value chrome_2017-11-11_21-56-52.png|'EXTREME CLOSE UP!' chrome_2017-11-21_18-34-49.png|Four is really angry. chrome_2017-11-18_17-23-39.png|Their eyes (WARNING: Very extreme close up) Four Pose Colored.png|Four's only neatly drawn pose, from the BFB intro (colored) Intro_Four.png|Four's Intro Pose koji -----.png|Four deforms Pin Angery.png|"Fine, I will only recover one person." Inside Intro.png|Four under X in the BFB intro Screenshot (23).png Screenshot (17).png Screenshot (15).png Screenshot (14).png Screenshot (13).png SCREECH Clock.png Besides Dora.png Four's old body.png|Four asset from X Finds Out His Value Four Face.png Fourwhiteboard.png|Four displaying the votes on their whiteboard. Fourcrayon.png|Four holding a box of crayons, all colored like the members of iance. Fouryyyyy.png|Four in Tidepool ezgif-4-ae3efc961b (1).gif|Four screeching gif It's time.png|"It's time..." Four say.png|"Fine, whatever." 4 body.png|Four asset Bandicam 2017-12-09 13-02-17-840.jpg|(Ding!) iance is safe. Four its time for the intro.png|Four when X says that the intro is going to start in BFB 3 2017-12-09 at 15-45-48.png|Four killing Gelatin in BFB 3 after he throws forks at 3 contestants who have fork repellent on, going the opposite direction and landing on Four. Screenshot_245.png|Four's mouth coming from their eyelids in BFB 3 Grrr.jpg|Grrrr!!!! Screenshot_2017-12-09-13-26-38.png|Four shooting a laser from their hands at Gelatin Dingin' four.png|ding Screen Shot 2017-12-10 at 1.08.07 PM.png|"Well, I'm not the one who doesn't know their value." Four in BFB 3.png|"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM." Screen Shot 2017-12-10 at 1.10.20 PM.png|"Nobody noticed you were gone." Four-0.png|Four writing in BFB 2 Angry Four.PNG|Who did this? Screen Shot 2017-12-11 at 11.20.06 AM.png|"Looks like it's down to ya boyz Team Ice Cube and *8 names at once*." Voters_Aren_t_Safe.png|"Voters aren't safe." chrome_2017-12-11_18-21-18.png bandicam 2017-12-12 15-12-23-830-ihssociigyc.jpg|"I have seven slices of cake. If I give you cake..." IMG_1056.GIF|Four in intro as a gif 4 tongue.png 4 open.png 4 open 2.png 4 o.png 4 l.png 4 f.png 4 closed.png 44444.png|"Team Ice Cube is up for elimination." 444444444444444444.png fourr.png 44.png|....GIN!!!!!! 4four.png|BE...... chrome_2017-12-15_16-41-44.png|One frame before disaster Four kid dance.png|Four being Four Screenshot_280.png|Four sending love to Free Food's creation in BFB 4 .PNG|Four soiling themselves. 4 thinking.png|Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 4 fatty.png|Fat four transparent version. 4 love.png|Four in love transparent version 4 dd.png|*Gasp* Four Makes a Accident.png|Ahhhh!!!!! fourthonk.gif|Four thinking at Balloony Gif Four and Bracelenty.png I'm not sure what to think....PNG Captura de Tela (4).png|kawaii happy face four Angry Four.PNG FourEnergyBeam.png Screen Shot 2017-12-26 at 9.21.37 AM.png Rps 4.png|Marker's hand as four. 939BEACF-9F8C-473E-93C9-68BADC8C37BD.png|Fat Four mmmDonut.PNG|mmmDonut! Where's the rest of your teamh? X and 4.png DiaFourEEE.png|Four's screech (This time no GIF) 2018-01-06 at 14-47-54.png|Four in Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years! Screenshot_1.png|Four screeching in "Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years!" References Category:Host Category:Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Non-Objects Category:Males Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Non-Contestants Category:Four Category:Extra-Terrestrial Category:Numbers